1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mass communication techniques, and more particularly to advertising display technologies and to the exploitation of surfaces, such as sports fields, which have not previously been used for advertising displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During events which take place on grass fields, in particular sports events, many advertising panels usually border the field. The grass itself, however, although it is the place that the public sees most frequently, and is the largest surface that the spectators have before their eyes, does not carry any advertisements. The only marks which are printed on the grass are those related to the sport played on the field.